The organization of prefrontal neocortex in a species of prosimian primate (Galago senegalensis) will be investigated with the goals of, first, understanding the anatomical bases of the neural integrations which occur in each prefrontal subdivision and, second, elucidating the changes in frontal lobe organization which occurred during the evolution of primates.